Darkness to Light
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is upset about Sirius's death but then Sirius comes and gets him and says Dumbledore and the Order are in Darkness but a few. Harry will have to do with Betroths. Could Dumbledore be the Dark Lord? Or Voldemort? Or was another player in the came?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is upset about Sirius's death but then Sirius comes and gets him and says Dumbledore and the Order are in Darkness but a few. Harry will have to do with Betroths. Could Dumbledore be the Dark Lord? Or Voldemort? Or was another player in the came?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rescue & Surprises**

* * *

Harry couldn't get over Sirius's death it had been all his fault that he got Sirius his 'Uncle' Vernon had broken a few of his ribs.

Harry was trying to sleep when a shake of his shoulder jarred his ribs and he gasps.

"Remus? Tonks?" Harry asks

"We are here. Pack we are leaving and you will never return", Remus says

Harry gets up and they could see the way he was holding his ribs.

"What happened?" Tonks asks

"My Uncle", Harry says shortly

"Ribs Broken?" Remus asks concerned

"Yeh", Harry says

"We will pack for you", Tonks decides waving her wand

Remus does the same and brings out a rat and does something with it.

"Anything else you need?" Tonks asks

"Under the floor boards", Harry says

Tonks collects the items and places they in the trunk.

"Come we need to get out of here", Remus says picking up Harry's trunk and shrinking it

Like Tonks was doing with Hedwig's cage.

"Come on Harry", Remus says helping Harry out the door and away from Privat Drive

Remus and Tonks take hold of Harry and activate the port-key. They arrive on what Harry looked like an island.

"This is Silver Moon Island. It is in the Caribbean. It is a good place to hide out", Remus says, "You have another Island Golden Sun in the Mediterranean. Both places are unplottable. You have two surprises inside"

Harry looks at the huge Castle and he went in and it looked grand.

"Harry Potter", a voice Harry knew well

Harry looked around and saw Sirius waiting for him.

"Sirius? How?" Harry asks

"Your parents told me too come back but I won't leave without them so…", Sirius says as two people come out

Harry recognised his parents.

"Mum, Dad", Harry says

"Oh my little baby boy", Lily says

"Hey Prongslet", James says

Harry doesn't remember anything more as his whole world went black. Next thing he knew he was in a bed.

"Baby are you ok?" Lily asks

"Gave us quite a scare when you blacked out", Sirius says

"And you about gave me a heart attack", James adds

"How are you here?" Harry asks

"Sirius lead us through the Veil. Along with Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, Henry and Rosemary Evans, Cedric Diggory, Regulus Black, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. We came out in the death chamber. And we came here this is Pendragon Keep. Nothing can hurt us here. Your father strengthened the wards", Lily says brushing the hair out of Harry's face

"He is a pain reliever", Snape says coming in

"You're here!" Harry shouts

"I am sorry for how I acted I just lost everything. Both Lily, James and Regulus and my sister Selena Prince were my loves. I wasn't coping", Severus says handing over the potions, "They should help your ribs repair themselves"

"We have a few more people with us. We don't trust Dumbledore", James says

"Why?" Harry asks

"Because of a lot of things he has done. Including not helping Sirius out of Azkaban. A Pevensie Memory or Truth Potion would have proved his innocence and so would our WILL", James replies

"Do you know the Prophecy?" Sirius asks

"I know the whole thing", Harry says

"Then recite it too us", Remus says

" _The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither ca live while the other survives . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…",_ Harry recites

"Well the first part could apply to either you or Neville. As Neville was born on the 30th and you on the 31st", Lily says

"The most important thing it doesn't say Voldemort's name. But he could still be part of it", Remus says

"It is an open-ended prophecy that is if you got the whole thing", Lily says

"Who could it be other then Voldemort?" Harry asks

"Dumbledore. We believe he is on the Dark Path. Recently Gellert Grindelwald was reported dead but they couldn't find the body. We believe Dumbledore has recruited him since they are friends", Remus replies

"So three Dark Lords in Britain?" Harry asks

"Yes", they say

"We defiled Dumbledore three times Harry", Lily says

"And the scar could mean you were marked as Voldemort's equal and Dumbledore's equal by words", Sirius says

"So what do we do?" Harry asks

"You need to get emancipated. That is by marriage. We have already given you a betrothal contracts with people of the alliance", James says

"Alliance?" Harry asks

"The Shadow Panther Alliance", a man says in the door with 5 women

One was Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda and two others Harry didn't know. But looked familiar.

"Harry this is my Dad Fleamont Potter and mother Euphemia Potter and his Concubines Minerva, Poppy, Bathsheba, Septima and Rolanda. You know them as your teachers Minerva is Transfiguration, Bathsheba teaches Ancient Runes, Septima teaches Arithmancy and Poppy is the Healer", James says

"I am with Remus who I am Consort Concubine too", Tonks says

"Mine are Amelia Bones who is my Consort Concubine who is Lay Blishwick, my Concubines are Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon, Aurora Sinstra who is Lady Burke, Dorcas Meadows and Narcissa Black who I divorced from Lucius she is Lady Lowe", Sirius says

"Mine are your Mother who is Consort Concubine and my other Concubines are Selena Prince, Mary Macdonald, Hestia Jones and Regulus Black and Severus Snape", James says

"We have concubines in the wizarding world?" Harry asks shocked

"Yes it is despicable but it has been that way for centuries", Lily says

"So who is in our Alliance?" Harry asks

"Longbottom, Bones and Greengrass have been allies since the start of our families. The other allies are McGonagall, Prewett, Black, Lupin, some Weasleys, Snape, Prince, Zabini, Davis, Flitwick, Pomfrey, McKinnon, Vance, Lovegood, Meadows, MacDougal, Patil, Boot, Scamander, Goldstein, Delacour, Bulstrode, Branstone, Dunbar, Brocklehurst, Turpin, Macmillan and Perks", Fleamont says

"So I have betrothal contracts?" Harry asks

"Yes. You will met them and hopefully they will come here as Minerva is starting a school on the island", James says

"So I have to marry these women I don't know?" Harry asks

"Now all me too and you know me", Cedric says

"Your back?" Harry asks in surprise

"Yes. And I still want to be with you", Cedric says smiling

Harry had a lot of shocks today.

"Can I see Hermione first?" Harry asks

"You have a crush on her?" Sirius asks

Harry blushes, "Maybe. But I sense something isn't right"

"Then we will get her", Tonks says cheerfully

"Thanks", Harry says

"Rest now Harry. Remus and Tonks will go and get Hermione", Lily says

"Thanks Mum, Dad, Remus, Sirius, Grandparents", Harry says with a sigh going into sleep

"We will go for Hermione now", Tonks says and her and Remus port-key out

"I hope he will be alright", Lily says

"I am sure he will dear", James says kissing her

"He is right Harry is tough and will get over the surprises and the broken ribs", Sirius says

Lily sighs she hoped to meet her sons friends soon…

* * *

Tonks and Remus arrive outside the Granger Household and find Death Eaters trying to get past the wards a couple had managed. Both Remus and Tonks start to duel them and get them to apparate away. Tonks and Remus hurry inside and see Hermione and her parents a little worse for wear.

"Are you all alright?" Remus asks

"We are fine now you came", Hermione says

"Who are you?" Emma Granger asks

"I am Remus Lupin and this is my fiancée Nymphadora Tonks. But goes by Tonks. We are here to get you to safety", Remus replies

"I am Emma Granger", Emma says

"I am Daniel Granger", Daniel says

"What is going on?" Hermione asks

"You are being targeted by more then one Dark Wizard. It is how they got into your home. Now lets pack your stuff. Tonks will help you Hermione and I will help your parents", Remus says

Tonks follows Hermione upstairs and helps her pack but finds tracking charms which Tonks quickly but on a rat like what they did at Harry's. Hermione got Crookshanks in his cage. Ready too go.

"Is something wrong with Harry?" Hermione asks

"He just said we needed to get you and something is not right", Tonks says

"He is safe?" Hermione asks

"Yes very. We will be going there", Tonks replies

"Good I want to see Harry", Hermione says

"You like him", Tonks says

Hermione blushes, "Maybe"

"Then everything will be easier. Lets go", Tonks says going downstairs

Remus had packed all Hermione's parents things into a suitcase.

"Everyone hold on to the port-key", Remus says holding out a note book

Everyone grabs on and they were spinning leaving the Granger House to be destroyed by reinforcement Death Eaters…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
